eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
An Ugly Bounty
| next = | nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps #Examine a wanted poster by the rhino pen at Kylong Post in the Fens of Nathsar, at to start this quest. #Speak with at the top of the tower # Go to and speak to . She tells you to rescue at the Lake Ruins. ## Kill first for the key . He has a bad knockback so don't fight too close to the edge of the water. He is on a 72 min timer. (Added: Had to wait 103 min for it to spawn) ## Kill the 4 grouped Hypnoglobs around Threeko . Each Hypnoglob is 72 v, but they seem to be severely underconned. They are on a 15 min spawn. ## Hail Threeko again after the hypnoglobs are dead. Only one person can get this update at a time, after hailing him he takes 15 mins to respawn. (It will not be necessary to kill the hypnoglobes again) # Return to at Bathezid's Watch. # Return to . # Find the coins: #* Named Updates: #* Note that if your inventory is full you cannot harvest these coins and you will receive no message warning you of this. Your quest will not update. You will then not be able to click on the boxes and will require GM assistance to fix this. #** Veksar Gran Coin: Kill in the . Bisbing is on a 72 min timer. #** Torsis Ton Coin: Kill or or or . He seems to be on a 2+ hour timer. #* Harvests: #** Terraz Ton Coin: In at the feet of at #** Royal Crown of Dalnir: In the northern Sarnshak Encampment at next to a tent pole. #** Danak Gran Coin: At the foot of 's bed in the giant village at #** Ik Gran Coin: Inside the head of in the center of the at # Return to , and then return to . # Go To Bathezid's Watch to split your reward. # Go to and dismantle the Skeleton Spy (a shambling skeleton) by hailing and attacking him. This will start a 15-minute timer. # Travel up the ramp and defeat the four waves of horsemen within 15 mins (praetorian trackers) which can be found progressively up the ramp. They are in groups of 2, and range from 70 vv to 72 v. The fourth group is four 72-73v, a Heroic encounter. When you reach the top, you must defeat , 71^, with a lvl 71vv praetorian tracker who can be found on the far side of the upper level. Be aware that the horsemen may fear you. # Return to and speak to Flaxen. # Speak to to receive your reward . Rewards *One of the following: ** ** ** ** ** ** PLEASE NOTE: As of 14th February, 2008, NPC Grand Acumen Ralosk is back and is giving you a one time offer to exchange your old item for the which gives now +Spell Damage instead of +Heal "if you completed the quest before this date". In order to perform this exchange you have to sell your previous reward (for 69g 12s) to the merchant of your choice and then talk to Grand Acumen Ralosk to be offered a chance to buy the (for 70g).